<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吻我骗子 44章 by Lcantstopit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430001">吻我骗子 44章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit'>Lcantstopit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吻我骗子 44章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>44<br/>“叩，叩”<br/>敲门声吸引了我的注意力。过了一会儿，门开了，进来了一个我意想不到的人。<br/>"皮特曼先生，延雨。”<br/>娜奥米带着灿烂的笑容走了进来。她抱着双臂，轻声问道：<br/> “最近怎么样？听说你受伤了，但由于正在拍摄，所以没有来看你。对不起。"<br/>“不，没关系。听说拍摄圆满结束了?我非常期待。”<br/>“多亏皮特曼先生。”<br/>娜奥米接着说，<br/>“我也有些担心我能否扮演这样的角色，但我相信皮特曼的眼光。导演非常惊讶，每一场戏都投入了我所有的精力。它给了我一种微不足道却无可比拟的力量。”<br/>“电影一定会大获成功的。”<br/>我微笑了。虽然这次电影的角色和她以往的形象不符，因此出现了许多反对的声音，但是拍摄似乎已经圆满结束。能得到著名导演称赞的演员不多。这次的机会十分难得，参演的演员必将会有很大的收获。我也想尽快看到成品。我已经决定和凯斯一起去参加即将举行的VIP试映会。<br/>“我是来找皮特曼先生问好的，但他似乎不在？”<br/>“凯斯去接孩子了，”<br/>我微笑着说，<br/>“我本来想和他一起去的，但他让我在这里等他。”<br/>拒绝了要去接孩子的保姆，凯斯亲自去接孩子，就好像是想要做到这个程度一样。（ps，凯斯也想在延雨面前表现一下）娜奥米深情地握着我的手轻轻拍了拍。<br/>“很辛苦吧?omega生孩子并不容易。”<br/>“是的……还好。”<br/>我含糊地回答。我不想说我差点就死了。由于长期服用了过多的抑制剂，产生了副作用。我在怀孕末期才知道此事。因此，我从生下孩子的两个月前就开始住院，每天只能一动不动地躺着。凯斯租下了医院的所有VIP病房，从源头上杜绝了不必要的噪音和接触。由于他的特别护理，我平安的度过了手术。<br/>这期间，凯斯一直细心地照顾着我，只要我下床，他就表情僵硬。有一次我头晕目眩晕倒以后,他干脆请了一整天假呆在我旁边。一直以来，公司都是由他的亲戚打理的。但有时有重要决定，公司就会打电话或召开视频会议。当然，即使那个时候，凯斯也没有动摇陪着我的决心。<br/>手术后，我在两个月后才看见孩子。听说当时我出血严重，走了一趟鬼门关。凯斯在手术室外脸色煞白。<br/>我不想再要孩子了。<br/>当然，他也有同样的想法。要经历这么艰难的过程，光想象一下就心惊胆战了。<br/>今天，终于得到医生允许可以见到孩子了。焦急地等待着凯斯的我一边和娜奥米交谈，一边不停地向门口瞟。<br/>她笑着说:“我不是一个执着的人，我先走了。我不能把你们一家的美好时光毁掉，况且我还有约会。”<br/>她轻柔地眨了眨眼，我突然想到她和格雷森的关系。我将我的想法说了出来。<br/>娜奥米笑着摇了摇头。<br/>“哦，没有。我不再和格雷森睡觉了。我和他现在只是朋友。”<br/>我想起最后一次看到他们时，格雷森说过的话，娜奥米当时的表情十分沮丧。<br/>她眯起了眼睛，说道：<br/>"有句话说，朋友越近，敌人越近。”<br/>娜奥米说着，两眼闪闪发光，压低嗓音道：<br/>“总有一天，那个傲慢的男人会发疯的。到了那天我要坐在最前排观看。”<br/>“我期待着。”<br/>她立即面露灿烂的微笑，轻轻地对着我打了声招呼。<br/>“那么，延雨，我下次再来。”娜奥米打开病房的门离开了。查尔斯随后进来了，好像在换班似的。<br/>“延雨，您刚好起床了。您去哪儿了?”<br/>我回到房间，告诉他我刚刚是送娜奥米离开了。他说，“是吗?”<br/>随后他就转移了话题，说回了正事。<br/>“皮特曼先生让您来决定婴儿房的样子。”<br/>当他拿出一本装修样本时，我点了点头。听说要重新装修房子还是在一个月前。查尔斯把目前的进展情况详细的告诉了我。<br/>“延雨的房间和皮特曼先生的房间连在一起，你可以直接从一扇门进入他的房间。孩子的房间在对面，走几步就能看到孩子。需要的东西除了以前买的以外，又买了一些。<br/>艾米莉（女仆）也说:“我也买了一些东西，如果有什么需要，可以让我再买。”<br/>查尔斯似乎很高兴。<br/>“延雨的房间里挂着玛格丽特的画，如果您有喜欢的画家或者想要的画，请告诉我。我可以把它拍下来”<br/>“……那个，我可能不懂艺术品…”<br/>“没事的，只要是有投资价值的艺术品都行。”<br/>查尔斯带着自信的表情微笑着说。<br/>“礼服已经应有尽有，下周所有的饰品都已经被准备好。袖口12套，手表12只，领带夹12件，这些都是搭配的。如果你还有其他想要的，我会追加购买。来看看样本，你可以直接挑选。<br/>没有必要那么做。<br/>有点难为情，我勉强的笑了笑。说了半天的查尔斯转过话题。<br/>“孩子今天是第一次见吧?非常可爱。谁看了都会喜欢上他。”<br/>“我也是这么想的，谢谢你。”<br/>虽然我面带微笑回答，但在见到孩子之前，我已经做好了爱孩子的准备。我苦笑着补充道：“你说，凯斯会不会是在担心我把孩子带走？”<br/>“为什么我们会担心延雨?”<br/>查尔斯毫不犹豫地反驳了我的话。<br/>“延雨消失的时候，皮特曼先生几乎成了废人。我侍奉皮特曼先生已经有一段时间了，但还是第一次见到他那副落魄的样子，像是在举行葬礼一样。后来，延雨出了事故。医院方面还一直禁止探望你，凯斯整个人都颓废了。”<br/>“受伤的是我吧?”<br/>我开玩笑的问他，他却一本正经地答道。<br/>“幸好延雨的情况最后好转了，他只颓废了几天。以后你们二位都要小心。对雇员来说，他的健康是至关重要的。”<br/>查尔斯马上补充道。<br/>“还有财政状况”<br/>我小心翼翼地问道，我记得凯斯的公司即将倒闭了。“那个……状态不太好吗?”<br/>查尔斯的表情似乎有些失神，但马上又恢复到了若无其事的样子。<br/>“我希望你以后，绝对不要离开皮特曼先生的身边，不要再让他伤心，延雨。”<br/>“……”<br/>“求求你。”<br/>再三嘱咐后，他把我躺着的床整理好后离开了病房。之后又过了10多分钟，凯斯才回来。门打开的瞬间，我终于看到了期待已久的脸，不禁瞪大了眼睛。<br/>孩子散发着甜丝丝的香气，不知为何有种不和谐的感觉。后来我才知道，那是因为香味。第一次闻到孩子的信息素的味道。它使人感到陌生而又兴奋。<br/>我瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着孩子，抱着孩子的凯斯开口说话了。<br/>“打个招呼……这是妈妈。”<br/>他隔一会儿补充道。但是我只是看着凯斯，准确地说，是凯斯抱着的孩子。<br/>我伸出胳膊，凯斯立刻松开了手，我打算抱抱孩子。但当我的手臂进入视野时，我突然停了下来。<br/>这瘦弱胳膊是谁的呀？<br/>我既陌生又慌张。我的胳膊比以前细了不少，也单薄了不少，好像要断了似的。怕抱不住孩子，当凯斯想把孩子递给我的时候，我吓得缩起双臂。<br/>“没关系的，我在旁边呢。”<br/>“抱抱他吧。”<br/>他这样说着，然后又把孩子送了出来。令人难以置信的小小生命很弱小，凯斯怀抱着他时，显得越发弱小。我傻乎乎地伸出手来，感到自己的手臂在颤抖。<br/>“啊……”<br/>当我终于把孩子抱在怀里的时候，一股难以言喻的感觉涌上心头。我勉强平稳住颤抖的呼吸，仔细端详着孩子的脸。我一言不发，只是看着他，凯斯开口了。<br/>“我给他起名字叫斯宾塞。”<br/>我这才抬头看着他，凯斯继续毫不在意的说着：“这个小家伙是个男孩子，发育得还不错，饭也吃得好，从来没有生病过。”<br/>我说不出话来，只是点了点头，不知怎么眼泪就流了出来。当我不知道怎么办时，凯斯拿出了手帕。我默默地接住它，擦了擦眼睛。<br/>婴儿有一双蓝色的眼睛，此时正惊奇地望着我。凯斯说道：<br/>“分化之前我的眼睛也是蓝色的。”<br/>如果这孩子表现为极优alpha，他的眼睛会变成紫色吗?虽然可能性较小。<br/>想到这里，我的心情就变得很奇怪。怀里的小家伙有一种既陌生又令人怦然心动的香气，这是小孩子特有的香气。抱在怀里闻起来既生疏又有一股令人怦然心动的香气。我不禁想起了年龄相差无几的弟弟出生时的样子。突然很想念家人。<br/>这时，凯斯突然开口说话了：<br/>“我对你家人说你过得很好。”<br/>凯斯的话让人意外。<br/>“艾玛说如果联系不上家人，她就会担心。你不是说你和家人的关系很好吗？”<br/>以前，我流露出的感情他似乎根本无法理解。凯斯继续说道："不管怎样，<br/>“我叫艾玛联系了他们。他们现在都过得很好。”<br/>说到这里，凯斯沉默了片刻。一提到亲情他就觉得愚蠢，当然不会有这样的感情。<br/>这时，凯斯又开口说话了。<br/>“我们结婚吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>"怎么样？”<br/>我对他的这番话没有在意。怀孕期间，由于身体状况不佳，根本没想到会举行婚礼。虽然有很多情侣认为刻有标记和结婚是两个不同的问题，但凯斯的想法却有所不同。<br/>“你在求婚吗?”<br/>我的心里有时痛，有时痒，感觉很奇怪。如果我拒绝他会怎么办?<br/>凯斯皱起眉头。我不由地笑了起来。这时，凯斯才若无其事地摇了摇头。<br/>我忽然感到一股暖流，低头一看，孩子正在看我。在看到他那清澈的蓝眼睛的瞬间，我心中又是一阵悸动。<br/>如果当时放弃了这个孩子，会怎么样呢?<br/>想想就很可怕。我紧紧的抱住这个孩子，即使胳膊因为无力而发抖，也不想放下他。我紧紧地抱住孩子。但如果一直这样一意孤行地抱着他，不久他就会摔在地上，这可不是一件小事。<br/>凯斯，凯斯……<br/>凯斯适时地走了过来，坐在床边，把我拉到了他旁边。<br/>“……”<br/>我被抓过去的时候，凯斯抱着我，拽着我的胳膊。这让我可以毫不费力地把孩子抱在怀里。他出乎意料的举动使我愣愣的抬头看着他，凯斯也看着我，朝我笑了笑，我完全呆住了。一瞬间，我们互相对视着。<br/>太亲密了，甚至可以感受到对方的呼吸。透过薄薄的病号服，我的背部感受到了凯斯的体温。他的西装此时甚至不能隐藏他肌肉质的身体。<br/>突然，我的心脏狂跳起来。凯斯的表情并没有什么特别的变化，但他可以感觉到此时我的兴奋，他的信息素包围了我。只有我能闻到他的信息素的香气，他那只能诱惑我的信息素。<br/>我看着他耳朵上我的标记的痕迹，凯斯低下了头。嘴唇碰在一起的一瞬间，我闭上眼睛，安心地长叹一口气，似乎一直在等待这一刻。虽然只是接吻，但我的身体仍然不停发抖。<br/>凯斯伸出舌头，又与我热吻了一番。<br/>“你们结婚吧，怎么样？”<br/>忽然，一阵笑声传来，怀抱里的孩子正在扭来扭去。凯斯扶住我的胳膊，抱紧孩子，代替我感到惊慌失措。（ps，有凯斯在，我不用担心孩子）<br/>然后，看到孩子安静下来，他放心地叹了口气。<br/>我轻轻地吻了孩子一下，感受着他柔软的脸颊。虽然想紧紧的抱住他，但孩子还小，我担心他会受伤。<br/>“斯宾塞”<br/>我叫着他的名字，孩子好像听懂了似地看着我。凯斯又笑了笑，说道：<br/>“如果你不喜欢，可以换一个名字。”我摇了摇头。<br/>"……这名字，很适合他。”<br/>我又轻轻地吻了孩子一下，凯斯一直抱着我们，他吻了吻我的头顶。我再次在夜里吻了一下。凯斯不停地和我抱着他的孩子。他猛地吻了我的头顶。<br/>我一直安静地靠在他的胸膛上。沉默片刻后，凯斯说话了。<br/>"…出院后，我们去度假吧？”<br/>面对突如其来的话题，我只是默默地等待着，凯斯继续说道：<br/>“现在正在修路，大概出院的时候就可以去度假了。那里景观好，周围空气也很干净。”<br/>似乎听到了一些非同寻常的话，我义愤填膺地问：<br/>“修什么路？”<br/>凯斯听到我的问话，轻描淡写地说。<br/>“我买了一片森林，因为那里还没有开发。”我不再说话，而是俯视着孩子的脸。我一亲他，他就不由自主地挥舞着双臂。他知道我是他的母亲吗？<br/>“婚礼结束后我们去看看吧?”在你正在建造的那个别墅里。<br/>我就不露声色地问：<br/>“我要和我的alpha一起去，你要和谁一起去?”<br/>凯斯从后面抱住我的腰。<br/>“我的omega。”<br/>我笑着吻了吻他的嘴唇，突然眼角发热，比任何时候都要激动。<br/>因为我不再孤单。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>